Be My Angel
by Nephilim SinClaire
Summary: (sequel to Project Beast, rated for RobinXBeastBoy slash) Robin tries to help as Beast Boy's attempts to become an angel begin to take a slightly dangerous turn.


Author's Notes: Awrighty, sequel tiiime! ^.^ This one from Robby-boy's point of view. It'll really focus on the angel theme of Project Beast, and if it turns out at all like the idea I've got for it, it should be really sweet and fluffy. Um... Enjoy the show, R&R, and I warn you, flames will be used to roast marshmallows, but otherwise ignored.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, you would know. Beast Boy and Robin would be paired up, the theme would always be in Japanese, and I'd pro'lly be frickin' RICH, man! ...Life would be good. *Nodnod*  
  
Be My Angel By Margarita Neko  
  
"I'm gonna be an angel!"  
  
That really seemed like nothing more than an innocent comment from an innocent boy, one who'd spent almost all of what he remembered of his life locked up away from the world in a lab. He'd never really been exposed to anything terrible in his life, up until that murder the day I found him, so he'd remained completely sheltered and pure for the twelve years before he came to us. A lot of the time people mistook his innocence for ignorance, but I knew better. I knew his past... At least better than anyone else who was still both alive and sane.  
  
Anyway, I'd never really thought much of his rather proud comment about being an angel on the day of his first mission with the team. The others had looked at him like he was crazy, but I thought it was cute. He was so enthusiastic that day. It was really inspiring.  
  
So, I'd never thought much about his comment until today: A day just like any other, about two years after Beast Boy had joined us. Until today, what he'd said was just an innocent remark. Until I'd found him bleeding on the floor, panting from the screams that had drawn me to his room and shivering with cold and blood loss, two long vertical slashes on his back between the shoulder blades, angels were just fairy tales.  
  
I guess I should explain a little more. It must have started about a week ago, on Beast Boy's birthday (though I was the only one to know about it, because he didn't feel like he should celebrate the day that his father died). He had gotten really quiet and sulky, a total personality one- eighty, but I didn't think that much of it. The same thing had happened last year around this time, and I had figured I'd just leave him be and let him grieve as he wished. I'd even managed to hold off questioning from the others, even though Starfire seemed to think that a rousing chorus of Gabaltian folk tunes would help to make him feel better.  
  
Long story short, he realized what I was doing for him, said he appreciated it, and the next morning he was back to his old self, smiling, laughing, switching Cyborg's OJ with motor oil and everything. End of story. No questions asked.  
  
This year, we weren't so lucky.  
  
He'd been spiraling downwards into a depression all week, and no soothing words, comfort foods, or video games could pull him out of it. Whenever I asked him if anything was wrong, he'd give me this empty sort of smile and say, "Nah, just a bit tired," or some other stupid excuse. It was really starting to scare me.  
  
Then came today's training session. Beast Boy had recently recruited Cyborg into helping him build some machine that he told me, in private, was based off of one he'd used in the Labs. It would record every transformation he went through, compare it to an alphabetical list of every known animal, and keep him timed. I'd asked him why he needed it, and he'd just said that he was getting sloppy on his timing, and wasn't sure if he could even remember his entire repertoire anymore.  
  
So, anyway, today was his test run day for his little machine, and when I walked into the gym he was just plugging it in. Starfire was hovering near him, watching curiously, and Cyborg was barking orders ("No no, that plug goes *there*, and Star, would you get away from it? You're making me nervous! What if you fall and crush her?"), while Raven was just meditating in a corner and pretending not to be at all intrigued by what Beast Boy was about to try.  
  
When I came over, Starfire was the first to acknowledge my presence. "Is this not very exciting?" she asked in her usual energetic manner. "We shall soon be able to see the extent of Beast Boy's abilities! Let us rejoice!"  
  
Cyborg snorted. "I'm more interested in seeing how this baby works," he said, glancing fondly at his machine. Cy always did find machines more interesting than people. I chuckled a little at the thought, and then turned my attention to Beast Boy.  
  
He was still plugging in wires with that distant, Leave-A-Message-After-The- Beep look on his face. He at least had enough senses to remind him to smile that empty smile at me in a weak attempt at reassurance when he saw me staring at him, but then he was back to work again.  
  
After a few more moments of a silent Beast Boy and a drill sergeant Cyborg, the green boy glanced up again, fake smile back in place. I suddenly realized that no one else could see what I saw in that smile. I remembered Beast Boy telling me about how some people could read eyes, and that he was one of them. I'd never been able to do it before, but with Beast Boy... God, his mere presence really seemed to break all the rules and shatter them into a million pieces.  
  
"I'm all done," he said, breaking me from my short reverie. He bounced over to the little platform that was attached to the machine, standing there grinning in fake enthusiasm.  
  
Cyborg began to explain the procedure as he flipped switches. "The platform the Beast Boy's standing on has sensors on it that'll register each of his transformations," he said. "Each form will be listed on the first part of the screen over there"-he pointed to a tall, thin double- screen that was attached over the main part of the machine-"and his time will be listed at the very bottom when he switches back to human. Then, the other part of the screen will show an alphabetical list of every known animal. The one that B.B. made will check against the second, and then an accuracy percentage will appear underneath his time."  
  
With a final switch-flip, Cyborg turned to Beast Boy. "Fire when ready."  
  
I don't know what we were expecting, but it certainly wasn't what happened when Cy said those words. The second they left his mouth, Beast Boy was a blur of green. If it weren't for the screen, listing off animal after animal, rapid fire, you wouldn't even think that he was really changing at all. Maybe that he had become some sort of shapeless blob somehow then stopped, but not that he was still changing.  
  
Eventually, he stopped, falling to the floor in human form with a soft sigh as he glanced up at the board. The second list formed, and then...  
  
"Time, 1 minute 3 seconds, Accuracy, 100%," Cyborg read off in a daze. Starfire was cheering wildly, and even Raven seemed impressed. Beast Boy, however...  
  
"I wanna try a different program," he said. "Up the challenge a little... It's the same thing, I just added a thing or two to the species list."  
  
I stared at him incredulously, as did Cyborg. Thankfully, he voiced my thoughts, so I didn't have to. "Dude, you just went through every known animal in just over a minute, and you want *more of a challenge*?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, there's something I've wanted to try again for a while now," Beast Boy replied, ignoring our skepticism as he pulled a disk out of his uniform pocket and slipped it into the machine.  
  
"Alright, man," Cyborg said, shaking his head in astonishment. He began flipping switches again, and Beast Boy stood on the little platform, shifting uneasily. He looked... Nervous... But, then again, no one else seemed to notice anything wrong, so either I was really able to read his emotions or I was just really paranoid.  
  
After a moment, Cy finished with his switches, and turned to Beast Boy. "Go," he said.  
  
Immediately, the blur reappeared, but didn't last long. Barely seconds into the transformation, it stopped, revealing Beast Boy, knees collapsed beneath him and hands clutching at his head. One sharp canine had punctured his lower lip as he bit down in pain, and a thin stream of blood flowed from the tiny wound.  
  
I was by his side in an instant, trying to check him over for whatever it was that had hurt him so, but he just brushed me off. That hurt a little; I had always been his shoulder to cry on. I wondered briefly what it was that was paining him so much that he couldn't even tell *me*, but his voice brought me back to reality.  
  
"I... It was just a really hard transformation," he said shakily. "I've never done it before... That's all. It was just really hard on me 'cause I only had a vague idea, and it was new..."  
  
"Beast Boy..." I whispered, concern tinting my voice just enough so that he would catch it. He glanced at me, scared and hesitant. He knew I could see through him, and I could tell that he was torn over what he should do. I hoped desperately that he would come clean, tell us what had happened, let me make it all better...  
  
"My head hurts," he said finally, and that hope shattered. "I'm gonna go lie down. Sorry."  
  
And then he turned, walked through the door, and was gone.  
  
I stared after him as Cyborg fiddled with his machine a bit more. I knew I would have to go after him. He'd be waiting for me, probably, anyway. I was just about to make up some excuse to get out of the gym and go on after him, when Cy spoke again, pulling my attention to where he stood by the screen.  
  
"Yo, dudes, you gotta see this," he called over his shoulder, and I walked over. I glanced at the screen. Beast Boy's little meltdown had come just after "Anaconda."  
  
"What is wrong, Cyborg?" Starfire asked curiously, studying the screen, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
  
"Well, not so much wrong as... *weird*," he said, and he pushed a button. The species list popped up. "See, right here, after Anaconda..."  
  
Cy trailed off, and I felt my eyes widen behind my mask as I read the new word, one of the "added challenges" that Beast Boy had mentioned earlier.  
  
Starfire eventually broke the silence.  
  
"I do not understand... What is an 'Angel?'"  
  
~*~  
  
You know, if you stare at a door for long enough, you really start to pick out odd details. For example, Beast Boy's door seemed to have little specks of colored paint everywhere, like he'd painted the wood a bunch of different colors, and then scraped it all off. It was weird. And I dwelled on it.  
  
I wasn't sure if that was because it actually interested me, or because I was stalling.  
  
I remembered what he'd said that first day two years ago. *I'm gonna be an angel.* I'd never thought a thing of it, but now... Had he been speaking literally? Or was this a new development? And... And why had the attempt hurt him so much?  
  
I was about ready to give up, go downstairs, grab a snack, and wait for Beast Boy to come out on his own, but, just as I was turning to go, a sharp scream came from behind the door.  
  
I began pounding on the door and calling out for him, desperate and terrified, but the only answer to my calls were more pain-filled screams. So, I tried what any intelligent, clever team leader would do.  
  
I kicked the door down.  
  
As soon as the big wooden slab hit the floor, I was in the room. "Beast Boy!" I called out when I didn't see him immediately, terror gripping at my heart with the prospect that I'd been too late, that someone had snuck in and captured him.  
  
My fear was relieved slightly when a weak whimper informed me that he was just lying on the floor on the other side of the bed. I was there in an instant, kneeling beside him and telling him that everything would be all right, trying to ignore the pool of blood that was forming around him. As gently as I could, I lifted him up from the cold floor and placed him on the bed, tummy-down.  
  
I tugged of his shirt. As I described earlier, there were these two vertical cuts between his shoulder blades. They weren't too deep, thank God; just long, giving the blood a larger area to escape through. I sighed in relief. With any luck, he wouldn't even need stitches.  
  
I got up and went into the adjoining bathroom, grabbing the First Aid Kit from under the sink, and a damp washcloth for cleaning. His eyes were on me the entire time. I could feel them without even looking. It was weird, this sort of super-awareness of him, but I brushed it off. There were more important things to tend to right now.  
  
I made my way back to the bed, catching his eyes and holding them. The look in those emerald depths made me shiver; it was really unnerving, like he knew everything that I was going to do before I even thought of doing it, and I briefly wondered which look unnerved me more: this one, or the fake happiness. I tried my best to ignore it as I hopped onto the bed, kneeling beside him and pressing the washcloth down on the torn skin. He didn't even flinch, his eyes still fixed on my face.  
  
I continued cleaning his wounds, disregarding his stare as I wiped off little streams of blood. When I finished, I eased him into a sitting position and wrapped a length of gauze around his chest over and over until the little red slits were covered.  
  
Finished, I met his gaze again. He stared back, waiting, knowing. He was waiting for me to do what he knew I was going to do. So I obliged.  
  
"Beast Boy..." I whispered, grabbing his hand and running my thumb over the soft green skin. "What happened? What were those cuts?"  
  
Now, he knew every move I made before I made it, but I didn't get the same advantage with him. But, once again, he was always breaking the rules like that. So when he told me, "That's where the wings go," I really didn't know what to think.  
  
I was about to ask him to clarify, when a glint of light on our joined hands caught my attention. I glanced down, and my eyes narrowed. The little sparkle of light had come from a piece of metal, hidden except for that tiny sliver.  
  
Now, most of the time, I'd have given Beast Boy the benefit of the doubt. But I was so worried, and he seemed so unstable, and as a result, I could only think of one thing that a hidden piece of metal could be.  
  
I grabbed his wrist angrily, tugging it towards me, but he didn't open his fist. He actually seemed a bit surprised by this, but he got over it quickly, readjusting his map of what I'd do to fit the situation, and the calm omniscient look was back. That just served to anger me more, and I felt my face turn red.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" I demanded, watching his face for any emotion whatsoever. It may have been my imagination, but... Was he glaring, just a little? I didn't bother to ponder over it. "My God, Beast Boy... Listen, drop the razor. We've got to have a long talk."  
  
Oh yeah, he was definitely glaring. In one fluid movement, he opened his fist and dropped the "razor" into my hand. I blinked. In my palm was a gold angel pendant on a chain.  
  
My anger dissipated and replaced with confusion, I opened my mouth to apologize, maybe ask what was going on again, but Beast Boy beat me to it.  
  
"You should know me better than that, Robin," he stated simply. "And even if you don't, did you even stop to think how I would actually *reach* my back? I dunno about you, dude, but my arm doesn't bend quite that way."  
  
I nodded, dazed. "Then, what...?" I asked, trailing off.  
  
Beast Boy sighed. "It's a necklace that my father gave me... That day, in fact," he stated, and I nodded. I knew what day he meant. "He told me that it was an angel, a perfect being. I've... I've always wanted to be one, ever since. I tried almost right after I found out what they were, but the transformation... Didn't exactly work."  
  
He laughed a little. He really has the cutest laugh, kind of like a giggle, a bit too girly for a guy, but it sounded nice. He hesitated a moment, then continued.  
  
"I... Wasn't exactly lying downstairs, when I said that it was just a new, difficult transformation..." he said slowly, as if he was thinking very carefully about each word he spoke. "That was what I thought was wrong for the longest time. I decided to try that rapid-fire transformation thing again, because it was a familiar routine, and I figured that if I just threw the Angel in there, maybe I wouldn't even think about it... Just do it out of habit, y'know?"  
  
He paused again, thinking. "That... Obviously didn't work. But I've never had this kind of trouble with any transformation before... Even if they were harder, because I only had a vague idea, they never *hurt*... And certainly never bled..." he said with a shudder.  
  
"So that was just... Part of the transformation?" I asked in shock. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I pushed a bit too hard that time," he explained. "Like I said, that's where the wings would go... They actually started to come through, but... God, it really hurt... I couldn't keep it up for too long. My head... It felt like I was gonna die."  
  
I nodded. "That makes sense," I told him, just what had happened slowly becoming clear to me. "According to most sources, people become angels after they die... So you would have to die to become an angel."  
  
His eyes widened at that. "I... Didn't know that part," he said in a whisper, face tinted with shock over what he could have done to himself if he had just kept going. However, the shock was soon replaced with sadness. "But then... Maybe it would have been for the best, huh?"  
  
I felt my eyes widen. "Beast Boy..." I whispered, reaching out to take his hand again. "What-"  
  
But Beast Boy just shook his head, pulling his hand away and cutting off my question. "I'm always annoying Raven and Cyborg, they can't stand me half the time," he said sadly.  
  
I tried again. "Beast Boy, that-"  
  
"I can hardly fight, I'm always getting kicked around while the rest of you do all the work. I just get in the way."  
  
"Beast Boy, I-"  
  
"If it weren't for me, Daddy would still be alive."  
  
"Beast Boy, please-"  
  
"I should have died back when I was eight."  
  
"GABRIEL!" I shouted, using his real name for the first time since I had found him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks now, and he was staring at me in shock, and a bit of hurt, and I realized my mistake too late. I'd promised him when I found him that he'd get a fresh start, new everything, including a new name. By calling him by his old name, I'd broken my promise. I guess he hadn't seen that one coming.  
  
I was about to apologize, but he didn't seem to care too much. In a second, he'd launched himself into my arms, sobbing against my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, careful of the bandages, and sighed. This was the way it was supposed to be... When he got hurt, I was his shoulder to cry on. It had to be this way. I had to protect him, because he was precious to me.  
  
I reached up, stroking his hair gently as he cried and I thought. I'd never questioned the attachment I felt to him before, but it felt like a good time to start. I needed *reasons*. I needed something to tell him to make him feel better... Make him feel like more than just a nuisance... Make him feel like an angel.  
  
But no words came, so I just let him cry, and I held him and petted him and whispered soothing sounds into his ears. Eventually, his sobs quieted and his body stopped shaking, and I pushed him back a little. His eyes were wet, so I wiped them off with my thumb, cupping his face with my hand. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and nuzzling gently, and when he opened his eyes again, that look was back. He knew that I was going to do something... But this time there was a hidden insecurity.  
  
He was scared of what I would do... Or maybe that I wouldn't do it...  
  
Maybe both...  
  
For a moment, I lost myself in his eyes. I searched, trying to figure out what he wanted, but I couldn't tell. He was good at hiding these things.  
  
So, instead of doing anything drastic, I leaned him back against the pillows and fluffy blankets of his bed. He seemed disappointed for a moment, but the waiting was still there. Just because there was a delay didn't mean there was a cancellation. I pulled the blankets up around his chin, tucking him in neatly.  
  
After assuring that he was as cozy as possible, I turned back to his eyes. They were sleepy now, but the waiting was still there. I reached out, petting his hair, brushing it off of his forehead and smiling at the content, kittenish look that crossed his face at the contact.  
  
He closed his eyes and pulled one arm out from under the covers to grab my hand, threading his fingers through mine. He stroked my hand gently with his thumb, as I'd done to his just moments before, and stared up at me through half-lidded, content (but still waiting) eyes.  
  
And then, in little more than a mumbled whisper, he spoke the single sentence that changed everything for me.  
  
"You're my everything..."  
  
My eyes widened slightly as this sunk in. That really explained everything for me... He was so precious to me because I was precious to him. After his father had died, I was all that he had in the world. I was his guardian, his older brother, his best friend, and maybe...  
  
Maybe something else, too...  
  
He was still staring up at me, waiting patiently, but there was something else glinting just beneath the surface: an emotion that I'd never faced before, but with him, I knew what it was, because he always broke the rules like that.  
  
So, finally, I stopped making him wait.  
  
And I kissed him.  
  
It was light, and soft, and oh-so-sweet. All in all, the single most amazing moment of my life. His lips were soft, like rose petals, and he made this sweet little mewling noise in the back of his throat as I tasted him. He tasted like chocolate and cinnamon. It was yummy. I caught his lower lip between mine and sucked on it gently, causing him to shiver and whimper. I smiled. Such lovely noises he made...  
  
When I pulled away, both of our cheeks were flushed. Our hands were still joined, pressed between our chests as I leaned over him, the elbow of my free arm propping me up so that I wasn't putting too much pressure on him. His other arm had somehow snaked its way out from under the covers, and it was now wrapped around my neck, pulling me in as close as possible. Not that I minded, of course. I could smell his shampoo.  
  
The waiting was gone from his eyes now. He'd gotten what he wanted, finally, and now there was only that shining, beautiful emotion present in those emerald depths.  
  
Love. And it was all for me.  
  
I could tell that he was beginning to fade. He'd lost a lot of blood, and the emotional stress had to be getting to him, as well. So, with a kiss on the forehead and a whispered, "Goodnight, Beast Boy," I pushed myself up off the bed and headed for the door. I was halfway there when I realized I was still holding his necklace in my right hand, so I turned and placed it on the bedside table.  
  
I was about to continue on my way to the door when I saw something out of the corner of my eye that caused me to freeze. As soon as I blinked and turned to look straight towards the bed, it was gone. There was just a napping Beast Boy, a peaceful smile on his lips. But still, I couldn't shake off what I had seen, because...  
  
It may have just been a trick of the light, or the way the pillows were arranged, but I found myself denying anything that logical. I knew what I had seen. For a moment, he had had wings.  
  
He had broken the rules again.  
  
He was a living angel.  
  
*My* angel.  
  
~*The Next Morning*~  
  
I really couldn't believe what had happened the next morning. It seemed too... Perfect, like a dream. However, if I thought about it hard enough, I could remember exactly how he tasted, and exactly how his hair smelled, and exactly how beautiful he was in that moment. And that was something that I knew I could never in a million years dream. No dream would ever come anywhere close to that amount of bliss.  
  
So anyway, I was heading downstairs to breakfast in a daze, with this nervous, excited little fluttering in my tummy. I was worried about what would happen between Beast Boy and me. I didn't want things to be different, because that usually meant slight weirdness and awkwardness around the others, but at the same time... God, I couldn't stand it if things went back to the way they were before. Not after last night.  
  
I was a only few feet from the kitchen door when it flew open, and out ran Beast Boy. Cyborg's cry of "You're SO dead, Greenie!" came from the room on the other side as the aforementioned "Greenie" collided with me, sending us both crashing to the floor.  
  
"Ow..." he whined in a ridiculously adorable whimper as he sat up. "Hey, Robin, sorry 'bout that..."  
  
I just smiled, looking up at him from my place on the floor. The light was back in his eyes, real happiness, shining with mischief. Relief flooded through me. He was finally back to normal. However... "It's okay, but are you sure you should be running around with those cuts on your back?"  
  
He laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly in a habitual expression of guilt. "Well, I don't really have a choice, y'see..."  
  
He was cut off as the kitchen door swung open again, revealing a very pissed off Cyborg... Covered in Jell-O.  
  
I raised my eyebrow at this, turning to Beast Boy. "Jell-O?"  
  
"Jell-O," he confirmed with a firm nod.  
  
"Original."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU LITTLE GREEN TERMITE!"  
  
With a surprised 'eep,' Beast Boy pulled the both of us to our feet and, grabbing my hand, took off down the hall, dragging me with him.  
  
"You gotta hide me, man!" he said between gasps for breath.  
  
"Me? You got yourself into this on your own!" I yelled back, laughing slightly as I ran alongside him. "Why should I help?"  
  
"Dude, you're the one with the whole 'Knight in Shining Armor' thing going on!" he informed me, glancing over his shoulder to see if Cyborg was still following us. He was.  
  
"Yeah, well, if I help you then that makes you the 'Damsel in Distress,'" I shot back.  
  
Beast Boy groaned. "That's gender discrimination, dude! Why couldn't there ever be a 'Handsome Stable Boy in Distress?'"  
  
I laughed. "All right," I consented, tugging his hand to the right at the next turn. "I'll save you a bit of maiming, I suppose. Let's get to my room. He wouldn't expect me to actually let you in there."  
  
He grinned in relief. "Thanks, man, you're a lifesaver!" he exclaimed.  
  
I grinned back. "Anything for my 'Handsome Stable Boy in Distress," I told him.  
  
We skidded to a halt in front of my door, and I unlocked it quickly, holding it open in mock chivalry as Beast Boy entered (he stuck his tongue out as he passed me), then hurrying into the room myself. Once inside, we both collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. We listened as Cyborg passed by, still screaming at the top of his lungs but, as I thought, not giving my bedroom a second glance.  
  
I heard Beast Boy giggling beside me, and I shot him a glare. He shouldn't be laughing now! We'd just barely escaped death by... A Jell-O covered... Robot... Wow. How the hell did I miss the humor in that?  
  
Within moments, both of us were laughing hysterically, leaning against each other and gasping for breath. Every now and then, we'd get a little control back, quieting down to occasional chuckles, but as soon as we tried to look each other in the face, it all broke down again. It was just one of those never-ending laughing fits.  
  
By the time we finally did calm down, Beast Boy had *somehow* managed to relocate himself into my lap, with his head pillowed on my chest. He still had that mischievous smile playing on his lips, and every now and then he'd giggle a little, but besides that we were quiet.  
  
Finally, even his occasional giggles faded into nothingness, leaving me with a serenely smiling little angel in my lap. Every now and then, God really did deal you a good hand.  
  
"You know, you should probably apologize to Cyborg..." I told him gently, figuring that I had to play the morally pure leader at some point.  
  
"Mm... In a bit..." he said, snuggling up closer to me. "He won't hold a grudge if I apologize at lunch or something. He knows that he's my favorite microwave."  
  
I rolled my eyes and laughed, but all of a sudden he'd fixed this really serious stare on me, so I shut up. Now, I had no idea what could be making Beast Boy so sobered up all of a sudden, but I certainly wasn't expecting...  
  
"Robin, am I... Wrong?"  
  
...*That. *  
  
I blinked in surprise. "Wrong about what, Beast Boy?" I asked after a second's hesitation, though I was pretty sure I knew what he meant.  
  
"Just... *Wrong*..." he said in a soft, doubtful voice. "I mean... Is it wrong to love a guy?"  
  
Ah. I was right. The homosexuality issue.  
  
I sighed, wondering for a moment just how to answer this. "Some people would say so," I started slowly, wincing as his eyes clouded over and he nodded sadly. "But... But they have no idea, Beast Boy... What they say doesn't matter. All that matters is how you feel... And how I feel..."  
  
God Dammit... I was taking the plunge, wasn't I? When the hell did my subconscious decide that one for me, huh? Oh well... No turning back now, I guess. He was looking up at me with these huge, hope-filled eyes. How could I turn away from that?  
  
"I... I've never, ever been at all attracted to another guy before," I told him. "But, God... You break every rule that nature creates. It doesn't matter to me *what* you are... I just... Need to be with you. Need to protect you. Beast Boy... I think I'm in love with you..."  
  
He looked up at me, eyes shining with joy as a smile played across his lips. He twisted around so that he was straddling my hips, and his eyes were level with mine. Sighing contentedly, he leaned his forehead against mine. I could feel his breath on my lips, and our noses were touching. I knew I was probably bright red from this... Rather interesting position, but if he noticed he didn't say anything.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered, his breath warm as it brushed over my lips. I stared confusedly into his eyes, wondering what he was thanking me for.  
  
"For what-Mph!" I found my question cut off by a pair of velvety lips, courtesy of the boy on my lap. Our first kiss had been short and sweet, but this... This was passionate, and heated. Beast Boy seemed to be trying to meld us into one being, twining his fingers into my hair and pulling me as close as possible as he kissed me fervently.  
  
And, my God, he could *kiss*. He treaded the line between passionate and forceful closely, teasing my lips open and tasting me carefully. I could barely focus enough to respond, but I did what I could, trying to match his enthusiasm as I kissed him back as passionately as I could. I ran my hands down his back, tracing his spine with my fingers and grinning into the kiss when he shivered and purred. I stopped my hands at the small of his back and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me still.  
  
By the time we finally broke for air, we were both panting and flushed. Still pressed closely against me, Beast Boy rested his head on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck as he answered my previous question in a contented whisper.  
  
"For being my angel..."  
  
~*End*~  
  
Author's notes: Ah, hell... That wasn't supposed to turn out quite so long... . Um... Well, thank you to all of my nice reviewers for Project Beast! I hope you liked this one, too! Please R&R! 


End file.
